When Can I See You Again?
by Rachaelsouras
Summary: Cheyanne and Nadean get together with the unexpected help of Rachael. Rachael is happy for them. But can someone please explain why she feels broken?
1. When Can I See You Again?

When Can I See You Again?

She stood there her form showing an awkward stance. She had long illuminating blond hair, a shower of precious gold. And I loved her. When she noticed my wide eyed glance, her thin upper lip twitched into a loveable grin, mirroring this expression I hurriedly walk over to her. I swipe my layered brown hair across my face, now noticing who she was talking to, Rachael, an amusing scene. When the coffee haired girl notices me she nudges Cheyanne towards me, Cheyanne smiles back at her.

"Rachael! I hate you!" Cheyanne's voice laughed out. The girl giggled as she toddled a clumsy walk down the old school hallways.

Before she turned the corner, she gave a wink followed by a devilish grin showing a single dimple. "Of shut up, you know you love me!" Laughing I grin down at Cheyanne.

"What was that about?" I ask as I fix my crooked glasses. Cheyanne smiles, I feel her light fingertips graze my cheekbones as she gently centers them.

"Oh that, she was just…"

Cheyanne's POV.

Nadean, she was so appealing in the gyms pale light. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I stuttered. I couldn't tell her! I couldn't just flat out state the fact that I wanted to see her again, but see her as more then friends. I wanted to see her again, this time see her loving me. So that's why. Excuses flooding my brain in the spur of the moment I pick the first one that pops into my mind.

"She was helping with the soccer unit." This was a lie, Rachael loved soccer but Nadean knew I was good at the sport too.

"Cheeeyannnee." She drags out my name and looks a mix of amused and frustrated. "What's really going on?" I shake my head, embarrassment and shame rise to my already flushed cheeks.

It was now or never. "I like you Nadean." She laughs. I turn away but feel her hand on my face.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that?" The weight lifts right off my chest with her every word, leaving me feeling so light and free.

But having my luck the goddamn bell rings, of course ruining the moment. "Hay I got to catch the bus. When can I see you again?"

Loving Impossible.

Nadean wasn't the only one who liked the golden haired girl. And god, it hurt so badly. I was ashamed and terribly scared. I was in love before, loved one of my best friends. But life is so unfair. It was a year ago, loved her since 3rd grade. But when she fell for someone else, I broke. I was already breaking ever so slightly every day, being bullied and heart-broken really weighs you down. Until it got to the point where I ran. And started over. Here I am in a new school, new friends, and new life. A new love. But once again, I am stuck not knowing how to express my true feelings. I think... I think I'm falling for the grin with the loveable grin. I round the corner, my palm dragging across the rough walls. My murky hair falling over my shoulders. Loving someone you know you can't have is like a death sentence, for the worst crime anyone could commit… Falling in love.

Seeing You Once More.

Cheyanne was so sweet, one of my best friends. I couldn't believe when the words "When can I see you again?" fell out from my lips. Oh god, I was falling hard for Cheyanne. I Nadean, now got to call Cheyanne mine. I was at her house, mid Iowa winter. So it was freezing my ass off. We were running and chasing each other on the thin layer of dirty ice blanketing her rough driveway.

"Ha ha! Don't fall!" She giggled as she slipped grabbing my arm.

A grin spread over my rosy cheeks. "I don't have to worry I have these baby's for padding!" I giggle sticking my chest way out.

Cheyanne's POV

I hid behind my make shift snow fortress. Snowballs wizzing over my hair. Blinking away the snowflakes lining my eyelashes I managed to get my numb hands to scoop up a final snow ball. Victory was mine! I quickly patted the snow into a ball. Like a gerbil I stuck my head out of my hidey-hole ( A term Rachael uses for a hiding area :P ) I toss the snowball at Nadean, I closed my eyes and stared jumping and flailing around doing my victory dance.

When I had my back turned, I hear a clear of a throat. I turn around grinning. There stood Nadean Her band T-shirt soaking wet under her coat. "Like I said before, padding bitch!" Laughing I gently tug her mitten and lead her inside to get some hot cocoa.

Loving Impossible.

The next day at school was unbearably painful. Seeing them walk arm in arm. I was incredibly happy for them, don't get me wrong. ( My inner fan girl was dying of happiness considering I shipped them. ) But this was life. I was happy because she was happy and I guess that is the perfect storm.

Sucking it up I throw my arms around their shoulders. "How the hell are my two favorite lovebirds today?"


	2. Happy For You

I lay awake in bed texting Cheyanne. Here is how our conversation went...

Cheyanne: lol

Rachael: No no, it's more like MWAHAHA!

Cheyanne: Omg calm down!

Rachael: We both know that can't ever happen. MWAHAHA

Cheyanne: Ok Ms. Crazy women!

Rachael: lol, So what are you doing?

Cheyanne: Your'e mum.

Rachael: I had that coming didn't I?

Cheyanne: Drr. What are you doing?

Rachael: Texting you! :P

Cheyanne: *Facepalms* Sounds like something Nadean would say!

Rachael: Trruuuee. Speaking of how is she?

Cheyanne: good.

Rachael: Thats good! :) Im happy for you!

Cheyanne: Im so fucking bored!

Rachael: I want to make toast with a flameblower.

Cheyanne: Don't burn down you're house! XD

Rachael: Too late! XD

After a while of no response I just went to bed, before setting down my phone I took a look at a certain text.. "I'm happy for you!" I'm happy for you... It was true of coarse. I snuggle up to my giant stuffed bunny. ( lol I know it's childish but I can't sleep without it! :P )


End file.
